


KotLC Oneshots

by confuzzilinh



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, kotlc oneshots, some will be very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confuzzilinh/pseuds/confuzzilinh
Relationships: Biana Vacker/Stina Heks, Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Marella Redek & Linh Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 10





	1. Marellinh

Linh had always been a cautious person. Even more so after she manifested as a Hydrokinetic. But being around Marella did something to her, she felt free, much happier than she had ever felt.

Recently, she had started to notice things about her friend she hadn’t ever noticed, like the flecks of grey in Marella’s icy blue eyes, and the rosy glow of her face. Linh didn’t fully know why she had never noticed these things before, but she was glad she did.

But she still wondered if it was normal to think about Marella the way she did. She loved watching Marella laugh and smile, and that happened often when they were hanging out. And sometimes, Linh felt queasy when they were hanging out with Maruca, or Biana, but especially Sophie. They were all so beautiful, and had known each other for so much longer than she and Marella had.

Finally, the realization hit her like a wave. She liked Marella. As more than a friend. But Marella didn’t feel the same way, right? But what if, just what if, Linh was wrong, and Marella did like her, and it wasn’t just wishful thinking, or a figment of her imagination? She had to know.

“Show me Marella Redek.”


	2. sophiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the oneshot! Feel free to request one for a ship on tumblr @confuzzilinh!

“C’mon Sophie, will you please come clothes shopping with me? You don’t have to get anything.” pleaded Biana.

Sophie sighed, “Fine. I’ll come with you, but you’d better not make me try on like a billion big frilly dresses, okay?”

“Fine. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just a question, I can either teleport us, or we can light leap, your choice.”

“Teleport.” Biana said quickly. “I’m not sure if I’ve ever gotten to teleport somewhere with you. Keefe, Dex, and my brother all have at least once.”

“I’m still not great at teleporting without jumping off a cliff, so we’ll have to jump, is that okay by you?”

“Yep!”

Biana and Sophie headed down the stairs, and outside. Sophie grabbed Biana’s hand suddenly, and Biana felt her face grow bright red. Please don’t let her notice. Thankfully Sophie kept on being as oblivious as ever. As they reached the cliff, Biana squeezed Sophie’s hand. She didn’t like admitting when she was scared, because as the youngest of her siblings, and being the only girl, people didn’t always take her seriously, so she tried to show that she wasn’t scared, that she was strong where her brothers weren't. She squeezed her eyes tight as they fell, and when she opened them, she saw the beautiful streets of Atlantis.

Biana spotted a dress shop she liked and pulled Sophie inside. “Welcome to one of my favorite shops” laughed Biana.

Then, she spotted an elegant red dress that she knew Sophie would look absolutely gorgeous in. _Not that Sophie didn’t look amazing all the time._ thought Biana.

“Sophie, you have to try on this dress, you’ll look great, and I promise that it’ll be the only one I’ll make you try on.”

“Okay, I actually really like this dress!”

Biana was startled. “Really? You usually hate wearing fancy dresses!”

“Yeah, but I’ve started to like them a bit more, plus you’ve got a great eye for this kind of thing, I trust your judgement.”

Biana watched as Sophie stepped into a changing room and closed the door, and walked around the shop, running her fingers over the delicate silks, the flounces and frills, and the soft velvets.

“Biana?”

She turned around, hearing Sophie’s voice. She felt her heart race, Sophie looked incredible. Then Sophie said something again, walking over to Biana.

“Biana? I asked what you thought, and you kinda seemed zoned out.” Sophie said softly.

Biana was suddenly aware of how close Sophie was to her.

“No, you look amazing, you always do.”

Sophie laughed softly, “Yeah, you obviously haven’t seen me after I’ve almost died then.”

“I have, but I’ve always thought you looked amazing, and well, I’ve also liked you for years, so that might be a contributing factor.” Biana said, with a nervous edge to the last part.

Sophie froze. “You like me?”

“Well, yeah, how could I not? You’re amazing.”

Biana replied, feeling her face flush. Quickly, she looked down, not wanting Sophie to see how red her face was. Then, she felt Sophie’s hand lift her face and turn it towards her. Biana felt her breath catch.

“I like you too Biana, as more than a friend.”

Their faces slowly drew closer together, and Biana felt her lips brush Sophie’s.

“Sophie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if we do that again?”

“Not at all”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you have any requests for future oneshots, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr @confuzzilinh.


End file.
